


the indignity!

by IvyPrincess



Series: just a thought [8]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Morning After, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23939155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyPrincess/pseuds/IvyPrincess
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Mark Lee
Series: just a thought [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722790
Kudos: 35





	the indignity!

“—and how dare you!”

“Okay listen—”

“ _My_ sweet Injunnie? I expected this kind of behavior from _Jeno_ —”

“Oi, what does that mean—”

Once again, Renjun is woken up by the dulcet tones of Jaemin bitching about something or other. Normally, he wouldn’t care, but he’s still sore as _fuck_ from last night and the last thing he wants to do is be roused from heavy slumber. He’s got just enough energy to flip over and shove his face further into the pillow for a good old muffled screaming session, flailing his bare legs against the sheets until he realizes he’s just wasting even more energy. The bickering from outside the bedroom cuts off abruptly as someone dramatically slams the door open, only for it to bounce off the wall and swing right back closed. Renjun snickers at Jaemin’s (who else?) stupidity and sits up stiffly, frowning at how bruised his hips feel. He might as well face the music now since Mark can’t be trusted to deal with shit effectively on his own. Renjun covers his yawn with one sweater paw as Jaemin hurls himself back into the room and straight onto the bed, grabbing Renjun by the shoulders. 

“Baby, are you okay?” He demands, shaking Renjun back and forth. “Oh my god did that stupid hyung hurt you oh sweet baby Jesus I can’t believe your innocence was _stolen_ —” He continues wailing as their group leader sidles meekly back into the room, blush rising to the tips of his ears as his eyes land on how Renjun’s sweatshirt (Mark’s, actually) is sliding down one shoulder to reveal a veritable necklace of bite marks as Jaemin continues his best impression of a human vortex machine. Mark finally regains enough of a brain cell to tug Jaemin off of Renjun, who has gone completely limp in self-defense and teeters facedown into the sheets again, completely unable and unwilling to muster enough energy to try to deal with dramatics after barely any sleep. He might as well watch Mark suffer.

“Jaemin, that’s enough,” Mark orders with about as much authority as one can muster through a voice crack and a complete lack of dignity. Jaemin also seems to remember exactly _where_ he’s been kneeling and yelps, tripping backwards off the bed to land sprawling on the floor, limbs flailing in all directions like an overturned beetle. Renjun sits back on his haunches and arches an eyebrow in question at last night’s company, who can only offer a sheepish grin in return.

“I forgot how early he wakes up to cook breakfast, so he caught me sneaking out of your room,” Mark responds to his unspoken query. Renjun snorts, eyeing how Jaemin’s still huddled in the corner, but oh _god_ is he calling Donghyuck?

“—that’s my _child_ ,” Jaemin’s hissing into the phone as Mark splutters behind him. “Your idiot best friend _deflowered_ him and now I’m contractually obligated to take him out with yesterday’s garbage for defiling the _fruit of my loins_ —” At this, Renjun has to snort. Unlike his hyung though, he’s got no qualms about making things worse.

“Who says Mark was doing the deflowering?” 

Renjun smirks as Mark turns red to the roots of his hair and Jaemin freezes, phone slipping out of his hand and issuing a tinny screech courtesy of his bandmate on the other end.

“WHAT.”


End file.
